


Kill to Love, Love the Kill

by AnimeMermaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMermaid/pseuds/AnimeMermaid
Summary: What happens when mafia boss Victor Nikiforov gets into a fight one night? He's rescued by the handsome Officer Yuuri Katsuki!Based off of Crimson-Chains Mafia AU!





	Kill to Love, Love the Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292155) by Crimson-Chains. 



> Hello! I have a couple things that I want to say beforehand.  
> 1.This is my very first story that I'm willing to publish here, and I'm a bit nervous, but also excited! So if things seem a little weird or the writing is messed up, I'm sorry and I will try to get whatever it is fixed!  
> 2\. This story is based off of Crimson-Chains Mafia AU comic series! If you haven't seen it yet, I'll leave a link in the notes at the end. Seriously, go check it out! It's amazing!  
> 3.I don't have a schedule to update the chapters. I write whenever I have the time, and starting in a couple weeks, I'll be a lot busier. But I want to have a new chapter up every week or so.
> 
> That's about it! I hope you enjoy!

*sigh* “I’m glad that’s over.”

Officer Yuuri Katsuki lightly pushed open the door at the police station and began his slow walk home. As he started to massage the back of his neck, he could see a pair of car headlights slice through the night. Beams of yellow light illuminated the pavement in front of him as the low thumps of bass from the nearby club, animals rummaging through garbage bins, and the occasional ramblings of drunkards could be heard a little ways away. Yuuri began to rub up and down his arms as the night chill seeped through his uniform. His pace quickened as his desire to return home grew.

The day had started like any other day. Yuuri had made his normal patrols around the city, giving quick ‘hellos’ to the locals and keeping a watchful eye out. Fortunately, today had been mostly quiet. He was just starting to enjoy the peace when a call came in from the main office. Apparently, a fight had broken out on the other side of city. It ended with 3 men going to the hospital and multiple broken windows that needed to be repaired. The fighters are believed to be members of two rival mafia groups that are currently operating throughout the area. The chief, Celestino Cialdini, wanted to discuss the growing violence with Yuuri and a few others.

“This has gone on long enough,” he growled. “We had enough to worry about when it was just Nikiforov, but ever since JJ’s group moved in, the situation has constantly gotten worse.”

And for the rest of the evening, he sat in an office with Chief Celestino, offering up ideas for catching the mafia leaders. In the end, they agreed to talk more about it when Detective Phichit returned to the office in a few days. 

Yuuri’s mind was still working in overdrive as he kept on his course. How could they possibly find out where those two were hiding? Setting JJ aside, they didn’t even have a face to go with Nikiforov’s file. And his group has been around for years. It’s almost like they’re chasing a ghost or some sort of invisible being. Yuuri stopped and rubbed his aching eyes. Things were getting so complicated…

“You son of a bitch!”

CRASH!

Yurri’s head snapped up so fast that he had to readjust his glasses. Looking around for the source of the commotion, he realized that he was right outside of the local bar. He was momentarily blinded by the flashing neon “Cold Beer” sign hanging on the window. Someone staggered out of the front door, and the strong smell of alcohol hit his nose. Gagging, he made his way over to the alley on the right side of the building. As he got closer, the noises from earlier got louder.

“What the fuck is your problem, huh? Just stay down!”

The sound of flesh punching flesh and a cry of pain followed immediately after. Yuuri, having put the pieces together, ran around the corner without hesitation. A few feet farther down the alley, he could see three silhouettes menacingly standing over a fourth, who was currently lying on top of discarded cardboard boxes. One bent over and roughly grabbed the shirt of the man on the ground. He raised his other hand to strike, but was interrupted by Yuuri.

“Hey! What’s going on here?”

All heads turned towards him. As they did, Yuuri was very aware of how fast his heart was beating. Even after years of working on the force, he still gets nervous when he’s faced with these types of situations. Sure, he could fight when the time calls for it, but he’d rather avoid confrontation. Luckily, it looked like he didn’t have to fight anyone tonight. The one still holding the injured man took one look at Yuuri’s uniform and promptly released his victim. 

“Fuck! Let’s get out of here!” And with that, the three attackers tucked their tails and ran into the darkness. 

When they were gone, Yuuri released the breath he was holding through is nose. There was no point in going after them. He had to help the injured man, who was slumped against the alley wall, first. The first thing he noticed was the man’s unkempt platinum blonde hair. When he started to move closer, the man lifted his head to see who was there. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat when he was greeted to the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. Not only that, but this man was extremely handsome. The blood dripping from his nose was a stark contrast to his pale, clear skin. 

Yuuri mentally shook himself and knelt down next to the man. He pulled out the blue poodle handkerchief that he had in his pocket and offered it to him. “Are you okay, sir?”

The man didn’t respond. He just kept staring at Yuuri with those piercing blue eyes. When Yuuri began to worry that he might have a concussion or something, he slowly opened his mouth.

“An… an angel!”

Yuuri froze, eyes growing wide. “Sir?”

Yeah… he probably has a concussion.

Realizing what he had let slip out, the man shook his head. “I mean… I didn’t… wait, what’s happening right now?” When he spoke, it was through what seemed to be a Russian accent. He's a foreigner, Yuuri thought to himself. He lifted his hand to his face, and when it came away red, he groaned. “Shit…”

Again, Yuuri offered his handkerchief to him. “Here, use this.”

This time, the man took it and started to wipe at his face. He managed to get the majority of the blood with some help from Yuuri. After that, Yuuri grabbed his arm and helped him onto his feet. He seemed to be able to walk on his own. “Thank you, officer.”

“Of course, but may I ask what happened?”

The man smiled and shrugged. “It was just a bar fight officer, nothing more. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll be heading home now.”

“Are you sure you can walk there by yourself?” Yuuri asked. “I should at least call for a car to take you…”

“No!” Yuuri flinched at the man’s sudden outburst. When he saw that, he ran his fingers through his bangs and cleared his throat. “I mean, there’s no need for you to do that. I don’t live that far away and I don’t want to cause you any more trouble than I already have.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, the man refusing to look back at Yuuri. Finally, Yuuri sighed. “Alright, if you think you’ll be okay. Just be careful walking around the streets at night.”

He smiled at Yuuri again, letting his hair fall back over one of his eyes. “I will. And thank you again.”

“Anytime. Goodnight, sir,” Yuuri said as he tipped his hat to the man. The man nodded his head back, turned around, and walked away. Yuuri’s eyes followed him until he turned out of the alley. When he was out of sight, Yuuri took off his cap and ran his fingers through his own hair, trying to calm his nerves. He was still worried that the man might have some sort of head injury. Really, calling him an angel? What made him say that? As Yuuri began to leave, still wondering if the man will be alright, he failed to realize that his handkerchief was still missing from his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :)
> 
> Here's the link to Crimson-Chains site: https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/tagged/mafia+AU
> 
> My tumblr: http://animemermaid21.tumblr.com/


End file.
